Christmas Morning
by Music Lover259
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the home of Katie and Noah and everyone's happy and relaxed. What's this? Katie has something to tell Noah? What could it be? Rated for slight suggestive themes. Why can't I come up with a decent summary?


Katie shivered as she stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She hummed a merry Christmas tune as she hovered over the stove, listening to the eggs sizzle.

Upstairs, a little girl by the name of Maya sat up as the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon wafted up to her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. She stretched before lifting up the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Maya flinched at the cold floor under her feet before jamming her bunny slippers on as fast as she could.

With her feet protected and her stomach telling her it was hungry, she scampered out into the hall and down the stairs for breakfast.

Katie was just finishing washing the pans she used when she heard little thumps coming from over her head, a telltale sign that her daughter had awoken and was approaching. She set a place at the counter as Maya descended the final steps.

"Good morning, Maya," Katie greeted as she helped her daughter up into a chair and kissed her cheek as she did every morning.

Maya happily accepted the peck and returned the greeting. She picked up her fork, put it on top of her food for a few moments, and stuck it on her tongue to test the temperature the way her mother taught her. **(A/N: I don't know if anyone else does this, but I do this in real life. The only difference is that my mother didn't teach it to me.)** Seeing the temperature was okay, she dug in.

The doorbell rang and Katie left to answer it.

"Sadie!" Maya heard her mother squeal. A chorus of "Eeeee!"s followed. Maya wondered if Aunt Sadie's husband's ears were okay. She hoped so. "Maya's still finishing up her breakfast in the kitchen. You guys can play when she's done," Katie said to the twin boys who had obviously had too much sugar.

Maya inwardly groaned. Why do they have to be here? They always annoy her. Pulling her hair, flipping her skirt up, and they once threw her doll up into the attic. Good thing her daddy was there. He got her doll for her and chewed the boys out real good! Just thinking about that makes her feel smug.

"When can we open the presents?" Ugh. Hearing one of the boys' obnoxious voices always makes her good mood go away.

"Not yet, we have to wait for Uncle Noah, remember?" Sadie calmly told her sons. Maya swallowed the last of her eggs and placed her plate and fork in the sink to make it easier for her mother.

"I think he's still sleeping, though," Katie said thoughtfully, knowing how her husband was much like a bear when being woken. She saw Maya walk in and a light bulb went off in her head. She knew Noah wouldn't dare lay a finger on Maya. Not that Noah would ever lay a hand on Katie, either, of course. However, Katie didn't much appreciate being called a "wretched she-demon" whenever she woke him up for work.

She crouched down to Maya's level. "Hey, sweetie, do you want to go wake up daddy for me?" she asked sweetly. Maya, seeing this as an opportunity to have some fun, nodded and scurried up the stairs. Katie sighed happily, thinking, _"It's good to have your daughter be a daddy's girl."_ After showing Sadie's family to the living room, she went to wash the dishes.

Upstairs, Maya opened the door to her parents' bedroom as quietly as she could. Inside was her father, flipped over on his stomach and snoring loudly. She giggled for a bit at how funny he looked before backing up a few steps and dashing forward and leaping into the air, dive-bombing onto the bed. She landed right on her target.

Noah was jerked awake when he felt a sudden weight land on his back. His eyes snapped open and he turned to give whoever did that a piece of his mind and his eyes softened as they landed on his six year old daughter.

"Morning, princess," he greeted. Maya laughed and returned the greeting.

"Mommy sent me up here to wake you up and tell you that Aunt Saide and Uncle Thomas are here. Oh, and Jack and Ivan are here, too," she added resentfully. Noah chuckled at the fact that Katie sent her up here to wake him as he knew the answer to that. He felt a bit guilty at being so irritable in the morning, but he also knew that Katie was too kindhearted to let it bother her.

"Alright, just let me make myself look better and we can go down together if you want," he said, ruffling her hair. If it were anyone else, with the exception of Katie, she would've bit their hand off and Noah took pride in that fact.

"Okay!" Maya agreed and sat down obediently as Noah got up to go brush his teeth. He made himself presentable and held Maya's hand as they went downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine," Katie was the first one to notice them. Maya immediately ran to sit with her mother on the couch.

Noah chuckled. "Good morning, wretched she-demon," he teased. Katie gave him a smirk and told him it was only when she was waking him up. As soon as their parents gave the okay, the kids tore into their presents, contrary to their parents who opened them much more calmly.

Maya shrieked in delight when she saw a huge pink vanity desk for her room. It had a large oval shaped mirror and large roses across the front of the drawers. She tackled her parents in as bone crushing a hug as she could manage.

Noah shot a look over to his wife that said, _"I told you she would love it."_ Katie rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She had wanted to get Maya an art set in an attempt to make her as artsy as herself. They'd had an argument over it, but in the end, Noah won with his much more clever comebacks.

As husband and wife, they loved to argue. It kept Noah sharp and it helped Katie become a quick thinker and she got better with each competitive argument. Sure they argued all the time, but it was never serious. It was all for fun and they always swallowed their pride to congratulate the winner.

Katie gasped at the necklace Noah got for her. It was a snowflake made out of diamonds set in white gold with an aquamarine gem in the center. She tackled him in a mind blowing kiss, drawing laughs from the adults in the room while the children let their opinions be heard with loud sounds of protest and disgust.

Katie surprised Noah with a copy of _The Six Wives of Henry VIII_. She knew he didn't have it yet because he was just talking about how he wanted a copy just two days before and he only left the house to go work once the day before Christmas Eve. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug before leaning back on the couch with his arm around her.

Sadie got matching friendship bracelets for Katie and herself to go with their new contrasting dresses from Thomas. They immediately helped each other get the bracelets on and held their hands a distance away to admire them.

Everyone except for Thomas started laughing at Sadie's gift for him. In his hands was a makeup case for men. Sadie seemed to think it was a great joke and laughed the loudest. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said. "My real gift for you is at home," she continued seductively before giving him a wet kiss.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, Sadie. We have children in here," Katie said as the children looked on with curiosity.

"Can someone please help me bring this up to my room?" Maya asked after everyone opened up their gifts.

"Sure, sweetie," Noah moved to get off the couch as Saide stopped him by pushing him back down again.

"No need, Thomas will do it. Won't you, dear?" she was speaking to Thomas now.

"Huh? Why do I have to—" he was immediately silenced by the look Sadie was giving him. He picked up the vanity desk and started up the stairs as Maya told him which way to go as he couldn't see over the mirror.

"Come on, boys, let's go into another room," Sadie told her sons and they stopped fighting over who got to play with the toy train and obeyed their mother.

"So, it's just you and me now, huh?" said Noah. Something was telling him Katie set this up.

"I have something to tell you," Katie said, suddenly serious. The nervous feeling in his gut got worse as his mind conjured up 27 different things Katie could say. However, as many reasons as he thought up, none of them were correct.

"Remember two weeks ago when we..." Katie trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. She was always so innocent.

"Yeah...?" Noah replied, unsure for what was probably the first time in his life.

"Well, my 'cycle' has been late for nearly a week now and I think I might be..." she trailed off again, knowing he could connect the dots.

Connect them, he did. "You're pregnant?" he asked, just to make sure he heard her right. Katie nodded, not quite sure how he would react.

"This is great!" he all but shouted as he picked his wife up and spun her around.

"It is, isn't it?" Katie agreed, relieved that he wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, really.

He put her down again and sat back down, pulling her into his lap. They sat there and cuddled for hours, talking about names, what the gender would be, and what style to decorate the nursery with. It was quite the Christmas morning.

* * *

**And Voila! It is done! Whew, this turned out longer than I anticipated. My shoulders hurt from leaning over the keyboard for so long. I was originally going to be just Katie, Noah, and Maya, who, sadly, is just an OC (obviously). Then I decided to bring in Sadie because, come on, it wouldn't be Christmas for Katie without her BFFFL. Then I thought it would be sad if Sadie was single after all this time, so in came Thomas. And then the twins appeared outta nowhere and demanded to be in the fanfiction.**

**I also didn't plan for Katie to be preggers, either. I just thought of it as I was typing all this down. Ah well.**

**I'm so glad to be uploading something after all this time. As some of you may or may not know, my inspiration went on vacation in May and hasn't been back since. So when this little idea popped into my head in the middle of third period, I dropped **_**The Diary of Anne Frank**_** and started writing. When the idea started to leave me, I was like, "nope," and grabbed it by the throat to chain it down. I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out.**

**I don't see why this couple doesn't have more love. Come on, guys. How can you not love this couple. I think Noah and Katie's personalities put together makes for a fun relationship.**

**Well, I leave you now with a new Notie fanfic and the satisfaction that I contributed to my OTP's collection. Piece out, suckers, and Merry Christmas!**

**Hugs and kisses,  
Music**


End file.
